


Bestie

by Alexgalaxies



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: A songfic based on the song "Bestie" by Sizzy Rocket.





	1. A Chance Interrupted

Ⅰ.  
Mariah was laying on the living room couch watching TV. Well, not really watching more like daydreaming and staring at the TV. She had flipped to a movie and saw two women looking more than friendly with one another. Intrigued by her finding, she wondered if she could find answers for her own pining or a way to approach the situation. A part of her knew she was looking for answers in the wrong place. She didn’t know where else to look. She was glad to see someone on TV that she could relate to. As the movie went on her thoughts turned to a certain dark-haired woman.

Tessa would often come to Mariah’s mind, especially at the worst times. In the morning when she was picking out an outfit, she would find herself wondering if Tessa would notice. Or when she was alone in her room and found her thoughts drifting to a naughtier place. Sometimes she would try and stop her thoughts and others she wouldn’t. She’d let them come along with the feelings that followed.

This particular daydream though, she was fantasizing about them cuddling in her room. Thinking of making jokes and laughing. Suddenly, their faces coming closer and they stop realizing their proximity. Mariah imagines that she were the brave one out of the two. In that _imaginary _moment, deciding to lean in and let their lips touch. Her bringing a hand to touch Tessa’s cheek. Tessa letting her and kissing her back. Mariah let the warm fuzzy feeling that came with thoughts of Tessa take her over and almost felt blissful. Almost because if she let herself get too caught up in the happy feeling it would feel worse when she came out of it. She would feel the guilt for the fantasy and the guilt for pining after someone who wouldn’t reciprocate. Or she would feel sad because it wasn’t real and she couldn’t do the things she had imagined.__

____

__

Mariah hadn’t gotten to the point where she felt guilt yet. Still caught up in thoughts of kissing Tessa, she hadn’t noticed a knock at the door. When the knocking became louder she scrambled to get up and only managed to fall off the couch. “Hold on!” Mariah used the coffee table as leverage to pull herself up. “Give me a second!” The knocking continued until she opened the door. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw Tessa at the door. Mariah wondered if this was a prayer answered or God’s way of tormenting her. “What are you doing here?” It came out embarrassed and sort of broken, like she had been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing.

Tessa studied Mariah’s face, seeing fear she started to wonder if the woman in front of her was alright. Also because of the loud thud she had heard from the other side of the door. “Hey, are you alright?” Tessa reached for Mariah’s shoulder as she looked her up and down searching for any sort of bruise or visible discoloration on her pale complexion.

Mariah barely recognized the question seeing Tessa’s eyes searching her body and barely managed to stammer out “Uh what? Oh, I’m fine,” she realized Tessa must’ve heard the sound she had made when she fell off the couch. Suddenly, even more embarrassment flooded through Marish and her cheeks became bright pink. “Why are you here?” She asked again looking at Tessa quizzically, then let Tessa through the doorway leading her into the living room.

The dark-haired woman walked past Mariah and plopped herself on the couch, and putting her head in her hands. Tessa let out a deep sigh before answering. “Mariah I am having the worst day. I’ve been working on a new song. The creativity is flowing and begging to be used but the song just isn’t coming,” 

“So you brought yourself all the way here for writer’s block?” Mariah sat down next to Tessa and looked at her puzzled.

Pulling her face out of her hands, looking at the redhead her expression softened. Then with a light voice, almost a whisper, answered. “I was hoping you could help me.” Reaching out for Mariah’s hand, Tessa absentmindedly started stroking her thumb.

Mariah had just been wishing for the closeness to Tessa that she’s getting right now but she feels like she’s two more inches from a panic attack. “But how could I help you? I’ve already told you about the notes and their primal fear of me even looking at them.” Mariah was so aware of Tessa’s hands on her own, she surprised herself at her own joke and the slight laugh at the end of it.

Remembering the joke Mariah had made from what felt like forever ago, Tessa started to laugh. “Oh, no I remember. I was hoping you could help me with taking a break or else I just might explode.” She let go of Mariah’s hands to cover her mouth, hiding her giggles which were short-lived as Mariah leapt for the remote on the floor to turn off the TV.

Mariah had looked up and saw the two women in the movie making out, which caused the minor freak-out. She didn’t want Tessa making any assumptions about her because of what she watched when she was alone. Luckily, Tessa was caught up in her giggle fit and didn’t look at the TV until Mariah turned it off.

Confused, Tessa looked at Mariah for some sort of explanation that didn’t come immediately. With some hesitation, she started to speak “I-I wanted to give you my full attention. With the TV on it’s a little hard to be able to help.” Mariah was lying, Tessa would be the only one she noticed even in a crowded room of the most famous people on Earth. For Mariah, they just didn’t compare to the musician. Tessa nodded seeming to accept the lie. “Hey,” Mariah all but ran for the kitchen “how about some wine?” 

“Actually, that sounds perfect.” Tessa stood to follow but was stopped by Mariah telling her to stay seated and that she would be back with some glasses and a bottle for them. As soon as Mariah had left the room Tessa went for the remote to see why Mariah had freaked out. To hide what she was doing, Tessa muted the TV so Mariah wouldn’t hear it being turned back on. She froze seeing two women lying in bed. She wondered if that was what Mariah was hiding. She wondered why Mariah wouldn’t want her to see this or if Mariah was just ashamed of it.

Mariah searched for a corkscrew. _Why can I never find it? _She thought to herself, hoping she wasn’t taking too long. Then finally found it in the bottom of a drawer. She started towards the living room but stopped before going to where Tessa was, standing and mentally preparing herself. Mariah walked back out and found Tessa in the same spot now fiddling with her phone.__

____

____

“You know, it’s times like this, I just wish I could get high.” Tessa blurted. Putting her phone down, she reached for the glasses to help her friend. Noticing a weird look from Mariah, she started to defend her statement “Okay, I don’t actually mean that. I’ve never been high, but you know they say Lucy in The Sky with Diamonds was written in inspiration of LSD.”

Mariah started to pour the wine and let out a laugh before correcting. “Um, you know that’s not true, right? It was just a coincidence.” Grabbing the glass, she held it out to Tessa.

She reached for the glass. “Oh, come on, you’re no fun.” Taking a sip, Tessa continued. “Of course _I _know, little miss notes jump off the page,”__

____

____

After a bit of drinking, laughing, and playful banter, Tessa jumped up grabbing her phone and opened an app. A little offended, Mariah reached for the phone. “Hey, I thought _I _was supposed to be your distraction.” Tessa held up her phone showing the screen, trying to deter Mariah from snatching it.__

____

____

“You _are _my distraction, my favorite one at that. But I thought we could play a little game,” Tessa said with a slightly flirty tone. “Come on, it’ll be fun. You don’t have to do anything you don’t really wanna do.” Tessa gave her best puppy dog eyes.__

____

____

Mariah blushed and felt her nervous feeling come back but hid it well. “Truth or Dare? Isn’t that a little childish?” The redhead hoped she made it seem boring instead of letting on that she was scared of what the app had programmed into it.

To further fuel Mariah’s anxiety Tessa responded. “Well, there is an adult setting we can use to keep it interesting.” With that, she winked. Mariah couldn’t quite tell if that was flirty or as a matter of fact.

Mariah took a big gulp of her wine, shrugged, and said “Fine. Looks like we’re playing Truth or Dare.”

“Looks like we are.” Tessa took Mariah’s hand and placed the phone. “So, Truth or Dare?”

“To be safe,” Mariah let her finger linger over the buttons for a second to leave Tessa in suspense. Or to prolong the seemingly inevitable, she wasn’t sure. Then continued, “I’m picking truth.” she clicked the truth button and the screen changed.

“Oh, where is your sense of adventure?” Tessa took the phone from Mariah’s hand and read the question aloud. “What is your guilty pleasure?” Tessa looked intrigued by the question and intently stared at Mariah awaiting her answer. Mariah blushed remembering what she had been doing about an hour before. Tessa noticed the obvious embarrassment across her face and stroked Mariah’s arm to reassure her. “Hey, it’s alright. You can tell me. There’s no judgment here.” Tessa made sure Mariah was looking her in the eyes as she said it even though Mariah wanted nothing more than to look away.

“It’s not that you’d judge me, it’s just not something I would typically talk about.” Mariah was scared and she struggled with her words. They trembled as they fell from her lips.“My guilty pleasure is uh,” she paused. Mariah couldn’t spit it out. One word. A thing that could be conveyed as innocent or completely naughty. She couldn’t bring herself to say it.

The dark-haired woman was worried about what the other girl would say, worried it would be horrible. Something completely awful like planning a murder and the perfect getaway or writing about people in her journal. Tessa’s stomach churned at the thought that Mariah could be writing nasty things about her and about what they did. About what she did. The worry for her friend choking up made Tessa more curious and she developed a need to know what Mariah’s guilty pleasure was. “Hey, we’re close enough. Whatever it is can’t be that big of a deal.” Tessa’s head tilted to the side looking at Mariah still stroking her arm.

Now it was Mariah who felt like exploding, with Tessa touching her and her soon to be admission. Finally, she sighed and took a breath. As quick as she could get out she breathed, “Fantasizing.” and that was it, the one word that could say everything or nothing at all. Mariah stared at the wall hoping Tessa would continue with the game. 

Much to Mariah’s dismay, this admission had peaked Tessa’s interests. She cocked an eyebrow and asked, “About what?” Tessa stopped stroking the other girl’s arm and let her hand stay frozen in place.

She hadn’t expected questioning, her stomach dropped. Mariah opened her mouth to respond only to realize that her turn was over. Then she quipped “That’s one question too many and my turn is over. Truth or Dare Tessa?” Mariah felt a sense of relief while the other woman was quite disappointed.

Tessa swallowed her disappointment and to tease said, “Well, I’m feeling adventurous tonight. So little miss safety, I pick dare.” She grabbed the phone and excitedly clicked dare. Tessa read the dare and blushed.

Mariah was confused at Tessa’s blush. She seemed so confident and now she’s acting a little like Mariah had during her truth question. Tessa offered the phone to her and she understood. “You do not have to give me a lap dance if you don’t want to, Tess.”

“Who said I didn’t want to?” Tessa began to stand up but decided to tease a little bit. “I mean if you don’t want me to, then I won’t.” She said in a sultry voice that no person who was attracted to women could resist. Then pulling it all together, Tessa bit her bottom lip which Mariah melted at.

Mariah stared at Tessa for a moment then opened her mouth. Unable to manage any words she closed her mouth and swallowed hard. Mariah took a sip of Tessa’s wine and continued. “Nope. I’m good. You go right on ahead. I’m gonna finish your wine though. Is that alright?” Before Tessa could respond, Mariah emptied the glass and set it down.

Tessa let out a small laugh. “I guess not. Good thing we have more wine, right?” She grabbed the bottle and moved it away from Mariah. “This is mine now.” She took a swig of what was left of the liquid. Tessa set the bottle down and looked Mariah in her eyes. “Any requests?”

Mariah froze. Her eyebrows displayed her confusion and then it clicked. She was asking for a song request for the lap dance.”Oh, uh, I-uh” Mariah stammered.

Before Mariah could say anything else, Tessa had her hand and led her to the dining room table. She took a chair, spun it around and slid it further from the table, then gestured for the redhead to sit. Mariah did as she was silently ordered.

Tessa went to grab her phone and started searching for a song. Becoming worried, Mariah wondered about how this would go. Before she had a chance to think about her words, she asked “This is just a dance right? No clothing removal?”

“Would it be that big of a deal if I were?” Tessa looked at Mariah with a look of something she couldn't describe as anything but temptation. Tessa continued with a shrug. “I mean, it wouldn't be anything you haven't seen before.”

Oh, Mariah knew. She knew too well. That was something she tried her best to not think about unless she was alone. Here the memory was again, causing a similar problem as it caused her before.

_Mariah was laying in her room listening to music and suddenly felt the need to pee. She hadn't heard anyone enter the bathroom for a while, so she rushed down the hall. Mariah wasn't focused on anything except the fact that she needed to pee. She ran right into Tessa who had apparently taken a shower and had on nothing but a towel. A towel that was now on the floor. Mariah couldn't help but let her eyes roam Tessa’s body. To her defense, Tessa didn't really seem to mind. Mariah apologized instantly and profusely. She turned around, covering her eyes, still apologizing. ___

_Tessa reached down, picked up the towel, and covered herself. “You can look now.” Reaching for Mariah’s shoulder, similar to when they had kissed in San Fran, she continued. “It's alright, it was an accident.” ___  


_Mariah could've sworn that when Tessa walked away she whispered, “Did you like what you saw?” Something Tessa was sure Mariah hadn't heard, but she did. It caused Mariah an additional problem to her already needing to pee. A pang deep in her belly that she had to wait until she was alone in her room to deal with. ___  


_  
_

________ _ _ _ _

Mariah tried to push away thoughts of Tessa naked. To push away any start of a problem she would have to deal with after Tessa was gone. But Tessa is here now, right in front of her and about to do something Mariah never thought would happen. Then she heard the song start to play. She recognized it immediately. “Body” by Syd.

Tessa set the phone down and walked over to Mariah swaying her hips. She stood in front of the redhead and put her hands on the chair on either side of Mariah’s head. Then she leaned over Mariah, putting her face close to her ear. Mariah’s breath hitched. She didn’t know what to do her hands so she placed them on her thighs. Then she heard Tessa sing the first lyrics. “Drink in your glass. You drinking it fast”

Mariah thought that she might die right then and there. _Was that a callout for my drinking the wine? No, had to be a coincidence._

____

____

Tessa pulled away from her ear and looked her in the eyes. She was looking for any sign that Mariah was uncomfortable. When Mariah didn’t show any signs of wanting her to stop, she continued. “I'm watching you dance. You’re watching my hands” Tessa let her hands cradle Mariah’s face, and then bring them down over her shoulders, to the sides of her arms. Mariah watched Tessa’s actions so intensely as if she’d burst into flames if she didn’t. Or that if she didn’t, then Tessa would stop.

As if confirming Mariah’s fears Tessa did stop, only to grab Mariah’s hands and put them behind her head. Tessa stopped singing and whispered, “Keep them here.” Mariah answered only by nodding. She didn’t trust her voice. Then the woman fulfilling her dare turned her back to the redhead. Mariah worried if she did something wrong, or if her doing nothing was wrong. Tessa turned her head toward Mariah. She slowly sat down on her lap, adjusting to face her as much as she could. Tessa’s back pressed against the other woman’s chest, she brought her hand to the redhead’s cheek. She made Mariah face her causing an intake of breath. Mariah couldn’t focus on anything except for the smell of Tessa’s shampoo or how intimate this turned out to be. Mariah was burning up, she felt hot or that Tessa was too hot for her to handle. Tessa resumed singing again.

Tessa resumed singing. “Baby we can take it slow, say my name. Don't let go, I can hear your body when I pull your hair, what’s my name? Girl I swear, I can hear your body babe” Tessa took a light hold of that fiery red hair and tugged a little. 

This caused Mariah to say something at last “Tessa.” a whisper full of want. She couldn’t even hear the music anymore. Everything was too far gone for her to notice. Sharon could’ve been knocking on the door. Or the world could’ve begun to end. Either way, Mariah would still be focused on the musician who was in front of her, touching her.

“Want something?” Tessa’s voice was an octave lower than usual. The two words were spoken so softly, almost as if someone else were there with them. They were alone, which felt somewhat inappropriate given their history. Neither woman cared about anything other than each other in that moment. 

This time Mariah, couldn’t wave off the familiar feeling deep in her belly, her desire. She wasn’t sure she wanted to get rid of it either. _I want you. Oh, dear God, I want you. I want this, I want this for as long as I can have it. Kissing you would be great; no it would be fantastic. This to escalate, us to take a trip to my bedroom would be everything I’ve wanted. My fantasies fulfilled… But that’s all that it will ever be, a fantasy I play out in my head. _Mariah couldn’t help where her thoughts had turned. She felt sad, the sadness she had just barely missed from before. Mariah tucked her head into the dark hair in front of her, resting her head on Tessa’s shoulder.__

____

____

The dark-haired woman noticed Mariah’s sudden sadness and removed herself from her body momentarily. She decided she would make Mariah forget whatever made her feel low. She crouched in front of the redhead, dragging her hands to Mariah’s thighs. She raked her fingers over those thighs, watching the redhead’s expression and her pupils continue to dilate.“The bed is your stage. Take it away. Put on a show. Put on a play. Don't ask babe. You know I'm your number one fan babe” Tessa stood and straddled Mariah’s lap, facing her fully. Mariah’s hands were still behind her head. Giving those hands something to do, Tessa grabbed Mariah’s wrists and placed her hands on her sides. Tessa wrapped her arms around Mariah’s neck and begun a slow grind. 

The redhead didn’t know what to do with the new placement of her hands so she stroked Tessa’s sides slowly, earning a small shiver from her. Tessa’s back arched, pushing her chest towards Mariah’s face. She responded by bringing her hands further up to the other girl’s ribcage, trying to be careful as to not go too far and make Tessa want to stop. She wanted to keep feeling Tessa and Tessa knew that.

The last thing Tessa wanted was to stop, actually she wanted to tease Mariah some so she sped up her grind and Mariah was all too aware of this. It took everything in her not to grab her hips and pull Tessa down and control that grinding. “So, get those cameras rollin' right now. I’m directing and I really wanna see you act out. Let your body take over you. Your body's takin' over you”

Tessa singing those words was what it took for Mariah to do what she had been trying not to do. She gripped Tessa’s hips. When Tessa didn’t seem to oppose, Mariah pulled her down hard against her lap. This caused a loud breath to be let out by the musician. Mariah, surprised by the action, quickly realized Tessa had tried to hide a moan. “Mariah,” it came out breathy and full of need. Tessa cut herself off by biting her lip.

Mariah was scared she’d done something she couldn’t come back from. The only thing she knew was that she wanted Tessa. She just wasn’t sure what Tessa wanted. The song continued, but Tessa didn’t sing along.

_Don't let go, I can hear your body when I ___  
_Pull your hair, what’s my name ___  
_Girl I swear, I can hear your body babe ___  


__

__

______ _ _

Mariah started to worry. Not because Tessa wasn’t singing but because she wasn’t saying anything either. Mariah noticed the musician’s eyes were also dilated. _That’s a good sign right, she must feel some of what I feel right? ___

____

____

Tessa answered with her lips on Mariah’s and her hands tangled in her hair to keep her still. Mariah did the same, wrapping her hands around Tessa’s torso pulling her impossibly closer. This kiss was full of emotion from both sides. The dark-haired woman’s new desire and Mariah’s long-term wanting. The redhead took solace in the kiss and put everything she had to convey into it. Mariah hoped the other woman could feel everything she was putting into it, and Tessa did. As they kissed Tessa had subconsciously continued her grinding. The redhead felt a sense of newfound pride when the other woman actually whimpered into her mouth.

When they finally pulled apart, Tessa gave a sweet little peck simply because she missed Mariah’s lips. They both smiled, feeling blissful and full of want. “We can take this to my room if you want?” Mariah spoke carefully, hoping she assumed correctly about Tessa wanting her too.

Tessa did and nodded a bit urgently. She got off of Mariah and helped her to stand. Tessa grabbed her phone and noticed the song had ended while they kissed, neither of them minded. Mariah had just moved the chair to its original space at the table. Wine glasses forgotten, she started towards her room with Tessa’s hand in hers. 

Suddenly the front door opened. It was Sharon. The redhead quickly dropped the other woman’s hand, hoping she hadn’t seen it in hers. They both greeted Sharon a bit nervously and explained that Mariah was helping Tessa with her writer’s block. When Sharon finally left them alone they headed up to Mariah’s room anyway. Both knowing their moment had passed. They didn’t continue what they had been doing. Neither wanted Sharon to be home where they were at risk of being heard.

While in Mariah’s room, they had resorted to laying on the bed and talking but not about what they just did or were about to do. Tessa remembered her question from earlier that evening and asked again. “What do you fantasize about?”

Mariah didn’t want to talk about that again. She had only barely escaped that question before. She decided to give some sort of answer this time. “You know, Tess.” She reached for the other woman’s hand and looked her in the eyes before continuing. “It doesn’t really matter.” She bit her lip in hopes that Tessa would accept that as an answer and let her have her privacy. And Tessa did.


	2. You Want Me Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Finishing up Bestie, and adding a little more ;)

Ⅱ.  


Tessa invited Mariah over to watch a movie. Mariah agreed and Tessa was excited because the redhead had not seen her apartment since she moved in. The dark-haired woman wanted everything to be perfect for when she arrived. She tidied her apartment and prepared a space for them to lay and watch the movie. Tessa made sure everything was in place so Mariah wouldn’t have to help set anything up. _I can’t wait for Mariah to get here. I hope she lets me snuggle close to her..._

She had just gotten through with putting extra blankets on the couch and pushing the footrest against it so they could lay together when she heard a familiar knock on her door. Running to the door feeling like a little kid who is gonna have their first sleepover, which isn't too far off Tessa swiftly opened the door.

The first thing Mariah noticed was that Tessa was wearing her white shirt. The one she had let her borrow from the night she regrettably cried on Tessa’s shoulder. _I still cannot believe I blubbered on her shoulder about Devon, but on the bright side, we got closer because of it. And she kept it. Damn, does she look good in it. _The redhead discovered that she liked seeing the musician in her clothes, she pondered how to get her into more of them. Mariah felt almost as if she were Tessa’s girlfriend on account of the wearing her clothes. Liking the warm feeling, she blushed.__

“Mariah! Come on in.” Tessa tucked a piece of hair behind her own ear then gestured to the area behind her. Mariah gave a shy smile and walked past her taking in the room before her. “I know it's not much but it's mine for the moment. It's home, at least for now.” _As long as I’m with you, I’m home. Wait what? Do I mean that?_

The thought was quickly forgotten as Mariah spoke. “It's lovely, Tessa. How did you do so much with so little?” She was amazed at the simplicity of the decor making the space seem homey.

“Oh, I just pick up some stuff here and there, put a few personal items around, and voila.” Tessa waved her hands enthusiastically. She was ecstatic that Mariah liked it. _I wonder if she would come over more often, even staying the night… Hmm. Maybe we could pick up where we left off? _Tessa, feeling something stir deep in her belly, shook off thoughts of what could be remembering last week’s little game and the aftermath.__

Tessa started towards the couch letting Mariah take in the new scenery, but not really. She knew Mariah was watching her. It was almost a guarantee that she had no choice as Tessa was teasing her already. Swaying her hips with each step. The musician was hoping for a repeat of last week and more. Tessa was very right in her assumptions as Mariah’s eyes were glued to her ass as she sauntered away. Tessa had caught Mariah staring quite a few times since their incident. It made her wonder if she had been staring before what they did or if it was new. Mariah’s thoughts were drifting. _Oh, I wish I hadn’t missed my chance to feel that ass… Maybe tonight... _The dark-haired woman made note of the other woman’s expression and the darkness in her eyes knowing Mariah’s thoughts were probably anything but innocent.__

__

__

Mariah really couldn't help her thoughts as of recent. What they had done and almost did that night changed something in her. Fantasy was good but nothing compared to Tessa’s actual touch.

Tessa had wanted to spend the night but the redhead told her Sharon would make some sort of assumption and make a big deal out of nothing. This left Tessa going home alone and Mariah saving herself the trouble of having to take a cold shower. Little did they know, both women had similar activities when they were alone.

________Honestly, Tessa wanted to snuggle with the woman before her, but she also wanted more. Knowing she had Mariah’s attention helped her belief that she wanted her too. Tessa finally spoke. “Come, sit.” Mariah obeyed, automatically grabbing some of the blankets and holding them out for Tessa to get under as well. The musician was about to get under the blankets when she remembered they didn’t have popcorn or anything to drink. “Oh, sorry. I’m such a bad host.” She stood up and facing Mariah continued. “I forgot the popcorn and drinks.” Tessa had worry washed over her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mariah wanted to make it go away. She just wanted them to enjoy the night even if nothing came of it. Mariah was content by just being friends and leaving her private moments to just being that. Dramatically Mariah brought her arm to her forehead and feigned illness. “We can’t forget the popcorn. How will we ever survive the movie?” She delivered the line as best she could while keeping a straight face. Only cracking a smile as Tessa began to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At ease, Tessa walked to the kitchen. She put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and got a bowl out to pour it into when it was done. She stuck her head out into the living room area and startled Mariah who seemed to be zoned out. “Hey, I uh don’t have any wine but I do have beer. I know it’s not the best but it’s something with alcohol at least.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snapping out of her surprise Mariah responded, “Uh-um yeah, th-that’s fine.” She had lazily started fantasizing, which is something she usually tried not to do around others. Mariah supposed Tessa wasn’t in the room so she had a few minutes at least. Her fantasy was something she actually contemplated on doing after Tessa had startled her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Mariah started to wonder what was taking Tessa so long. She decided to go investigate. Getting up from the warmth of the blankets, started to where Tessa had gone. Entering the kitchen, Mariah found Tessa sitting on the countertop swinging her legs staring at the microwave. She walked up to the woman on the counter and stood there looking at the microwave too. ___

____

__

_“It should be done soon. I’ve got it down to a few seconds so it doesn’t burn.” Tessa looked at Mariah and started to stare._  


_Mariah looked from the microwave and found those longing eyes that held every emotion Tessa felt deep within. She wanted nothing more than for her to let her in. “Can I try something?” Mariah whispered hoping that Tessa would say yes without asking what it would be. To her surprise, Tessa simply nodded. “Would you close your eyes?” Another nod with compliance. Mariah turned to face the other woman and placed herself between the other musician’s thighs. Mariah took a deep breath and leaned forward. She brought up her hand to pull Tessa down so she could reach. Just before their lips touched Mariah figured Tessa would know what she was doing but wanted an affirmation that it was alright. “Is this still okay?” Tessa made the move this time. She put her lips against Mariah’s and they melted into the moment together._

__________Figuring nothing like this would play out, Mariah decided against it. She heard the microwave beep and soon after Tessa appeared with a bowl and two beers in her hands. She was dancing to a tune in her head, swaying while holding up the stuff in her hands. “Hey. Hey. You’re gonna spill it.” The redhead warned. Tessa ignored her and kept moving. Tessa got a few feet from the couch and stumbled over a blanket that was left on the floor. Mariah, already super aware from being forced out of her thoughts, jumped to Tessa’s rescue. She caught Tessa by her waist. The dark-haired woman surprised at her own mistake apologized softly, feeling bad for ignoring the woman she was trying to distract. On the bright side, she had Mariah’s full attention. As an added bonus, Mariah was touching her. If Tessa was being honest with herself she wanted her to keep touching her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mariah kept holding Tessa’s waist. “Are you alright?” She looked up at the taller woman’s face and saw slight embarrassment. Mariah liked the feeling of Tessa’s sides. She wanted to know how they felt without clothes covering them, and other places..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I am now.” Tessa responded with the cheesiest romance movie tone she could. She was trying to hide her shame through humor but she also meant it. She really liked being so close to Mariah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The redhead reached for the beers and took them from the taller woman’s seemingly clumsy hands, then proceeded to take a sip from one. “Looks like I saved the day, huh?” Mariah said smugly to the woman looking at her like she put the stars in the sky herself. “So, will I need more than one of these for this movie?” She tilted her beer towards Tessa slightly as not to spill it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They both sat down before Tessa answered. “I don’t think so. I wouldn’t want you too intoxicated anyway.” She took a sip of her beer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why not? Scared I’d have to stay?” she couldn’t help but laugh. Then she had an idea. Trying to be flirty added, “Scared, we might do something more than watch a movie?” She laughed again. Tessa didn’t. Mariah ceased laughing. Fearfully, she looked to the dark-haired woman next to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tessa looked back at her with a blank expression, then smiled a bit forcefully. She grabbed one of Mariah’s hands and held it between her own. “ _I _wasn’t afraid of anything. I just want us to be able to make conscious choices.” She had her own implications within that statement. Tessa wanted that to be a possibility. She didn’t want their first time to be while they were more intoxicated than they could’ve helped.__

__

__

“What kinds of choices?” Mariah questioned, realizing she was walking on thin air.

Tessa ignored the other woman’s question. The remote was on the other side of Mariah so instead of asking for it, the musician climbed over her lap to get it. The action effectively shut Mariah up. The redhead’s jaw had actually dropped, she froze in place staring at the taller woman. When she removed herself from over Mariah she decided to speak. “Listen, if I’m gonna sit through a cheesy romance that _you _picked out, you’re gonna be as sober as me.” She took her hand and closed Mariah's mouth for her. “Be careful, you’ll catch flies.” Mariah was petrified. Tessa took it upon herself to start the movie and get snuggled into the blankets at last. Then she handed some of the blankets to Mariah, and she nervously covered herself up too.__

They watched the movie in relative silence with the exception of crunching the popcorn, occasional commentary about the movie, or laughing. Sometime into the film, Tessa rested her hand on Mariah’s thigh, causing her to momentarily stop breathing. Mariah wasn’t quite sure whether or not she wanted that hand to stay there or if she wanted it elsewhere. After some more time, Tessa moved it further to the inside of her thigh.

Against her own personal wishes, Mariah took the hand resting on her inner thigh and moved it to her knee. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, what am I doing? I can’t let her do that, but I want to. Maybe I can fix this. I don’t want her to think I don’t want this or that I don’t want her._

Tessa felt fear creep its way into her body. _Uh, did I just fuck up??? I just thought she might… _“I'm sorry, I just thought-”__

Cutting her off, Mariah softly started. “Can we just cuddle?”

________________Tessa smiled and furrowed her eyebrows slightly “Of course.” Moving the blankets, they arranged themselves with Tessa’s arm around Mariah’s shoulder and Mariah’s arm over Tessa’s midsection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mariah couldn’t focus on the movie they were watching. Her thoughts kept drifting to that hand on her knee and what might’ve happened had she not moved it. She wondered about Tessa being aroused, how she sounds when she moans, and how beautiful she would look amidst an orgasm... Those thoughts caused a problem to arise. Mariah tried to cool the heat between her thighs. She tried crossing her legs but it didn’t relieve her situation any. Scared of squirming too much, she resolved to staying still with her eyes closed, hoping that she would drift off to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Mariah?” She heard a voice call to her. The redhead felt dazed. “Did you need something?” Tessa asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What? I think I fell asleep.” _Did I actually fall asleep? How long was I out?_

“Are you sure? You uh,” she coughed before continuing. “made a noise and said my name.”

Mariah realized the heat between her thighs had become more prevalent. _Oh my god. I didn’t. Did I? _She tried to think back to the dream. When she remembered, embarrassment and panic tightened her chest.__

__

__

_They were on the couch, laying the way they had been. Mariah had gotten brave and did what Tessa had done to her with the hand on her thigh. The difference was, Tessa didn’t move her hand away. She actually shifted so Mariah would be closer to where she wanted her. Mariah met Tessa’s gaze when she leaned down slightly, she connected their lips. The dark-haired woman put her hands on the redhead’s face and in her hair to keep her there. Mariah moved her hand to Tessa’s hip and pulled, urging her to move. The musician followed the other woman’s movements and straddled her thigh. They continued kissing hot passionate kisses. Mariah moved leading her kisses to Tessa’s pulse point. Feeling the musician tug her hair, caused Mariah to press her center against the woman's thigh hard. The sensation caused a throaty moan to escape the redhead._

“Oh my god. Tessa, don’t tell me I-” Mariah sat up quickly, fearing that she actually moaned Tessa’s name.

“No, hey. It’s alright.” Tessa grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort the embarrassed woman next to her. “Hey. It happens.” _I’ve had a couple of dreams where that happened. God waking up with your name in my mouth. Some of my favorite dreams..._

Mariah pulled her hand from Tessa’s grip. Her voice was cracked and defeated as she spoke. “But it shouldn’t happen when you’re right next to the person, Tess” She buried her face in her hands.

Tessa put a hand on her shoulder and leaned to Mariah’s ear. “It was kinda hot though.”

Mariah turned to face the other woman. She was offended and her anger shown through her eyes. Her voice betrayed her feelings, it was burdened with sadness. “You can’t just keep doing that.”

“Doing what?’’ Tessa let her confusion show, hoping Mariah would calm down. _Wait, I was trying to be sincere. Does she think I was messing with her? Okay a little, but in a flirty, let’s have R rated fun kind of way. I thought that maybe this could lead where it did last week, but further._

“That, the arousing me when I shouldn't be aroused.” Mariah just gestured toward Tessa in general. Her tone turned into a plea, almost like she was trying to convince herself. “I’ve been trying to be good. Stopping myself from staring too much. Only fantasizing when I’m alone.” She stopped for a second, hoping Tessa wouldn’t think too hard about that. Mariah didn’t want her assuming it was all sexual when it was mostly innocent. Deciding not to dwell on it, she continued. “Then here you go, calling me hot or, or-” she started to tear up.

“Shh-shh, hey it's okay.” Tessa put her arms around Mariah. _I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted you, us to..._

She leaned into the embrace. Mariah was glad Tessa was holding her, but it felt like she shouldn't because she was the reason for all the emotions swirling inside her. “But it’s not. I want you, Tessa. I want you so bad.” Mariah’s voice cracked. Her throat was tight and tears were threatening to escape. _And I can't. We didn't talk about what we almost did. You must've regretted it, or were at least glad that it didn't happen..._

“You can have me, Mariah.” _We can do all the things that we didn't get to do. _“I want you too. I never meant to make you feel like I didn’t.” Tessa kissed the top of Mariah’s head. She moved the hair behind Mariah’s ear, pressing a kiss below her ear, and kissed a path from there across her chin to her cheek where she stopped. Tessa wiped away a tear from the redhead’s cheek and looked Mariah in the eyes before she pressed a soft kiss to her lips. When she pulled away, she pushed the footrest out of the way and kneeled down in front of Mariah. She took the woman’s face in her hands and kissed her again. This time more directly.__

__

__

Mariah pressed her hands over Tessa’s, taking solace in the kiss. She didn’t want to stop but she needed to ask. The sadness faded from her voice and turned into surprise. “Do you mean that? You really want me too?”

“Yeah. Yes. Of course. I’ve wanted you. I really did want to keep going last week. That was very real.” Tessa moved her hands to Mariah’s sides, just above her hips. Dropping her voice a couple octaves, she continued. “Mariah, I wanted you so bad; I even _fantasized _when I got home. As a matter of fact, I did it right here.” Then she leaned up kissing Mariah, stopping only to say. “We're completely alone this time. No one will interrupt us. If you still want to um-”__

__

__

Mariah couldn’t resist her need any longer. She pulled at Tessa urging her up. The musician complied. They started kissing again, one very similar to the one they shared when Tessa was on top of her. It was full of burning hot desire on both sides. Tessa ended up on top of Mariah once again, but with one of her thighs between Mariah’s own close to pressing into her. She couldn’t help herself, she pressed against Tessa and moaned finally feeling relief from the pressure.

“So, it sounds like there’s still a situation down here that I can help with.” Tessa put her hand on Mariah’s hip pressing her down a bit. Even though it wasn’t a question, Mariah answered with an insistent nod and eager lips claiming Tessa’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SwanQueen4tw for editing! And helping me when I was stuck and needed it.


End file.
